1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modification of a garment comprising an addition of a pocket convenient for carrying an unfolded stethoscope.
2. Background Information
A stethoscope is an instrument, used by medical professionals, in auscultation to convey sounds in a chest or other parts of a body to an ear of an examiner.
Current practice is for a person with a stethoscope to hook it around his or her neck, or drape it over his or her shoulders, or fold it and stuff it in a conventional pocket. These are inconvenient, unsafe, unsanitary, and not particularly stylish alternatives.
It is desirable to have a convenient way to carry a stethoscope.
As will be shown in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, these and other shortcomings in the present state of the art are overcome.